


A Night with Vega

by Emmalyne_Amell



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyne_Amell/pseuds/Emmalyne_Amell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Shepard is tired of Vega's flirting not leading anywhere... so she takes matters into her own hands.  Vega visits Shepard in her private cabin and she lays the cards out on the table (so to speak).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with Vega

**Author's Note:**

> The opening scene/dialogue was taken directly from the ME3 cut scene where Vega visits Shepard in her cabin. It takes a different turn towards the end. My first post ever, please be gentle :)

                I waited in my cabin, feeling strangely nervous.  James had said he wanted to have a private chat- what it was about, I could only guess.  Lieutenant Vega was sometimes hard to read.  One minute, he was all soldier: quick to follow orders, a complete professional. And he was equally impressive on the battlefield- there was no one else I trusted more to have my back when things got hairy.  But he was also an unabashed flirt, making comments about my good looks, the nice way I filled out a uniform, calling me “Lola,” after an old friend’s big sister that he’d had a crush on.    
                I may have been his commanding officer, but I was also human, and James Vega was an extremely attractive man.  I took his compliments in stride, knowing he was likely just playing around, that it was nothing serious.  But a part of me wondered- hoped, even- that there was something else there.  
                It wasn’t just that he was good-looking.  I liked James, a lot, and admired him.  I knew he’d been through some tough shit, and though I didn’t know the details, he definitely seemed haunted by it.  He hid it well, though, or at least he tried.  He had his tough-guy facade, but behind those dark brown eyes I saw pain, and a part of me wanted to help him heal.  Even if we couldn’t be together in the romantic sense, I could at least be his friend.  I wanted to be his friend.  
                But what did he want?  
                The cabin door opened, and I tried to appear casual as I stood in front of my desk and watched James enter.  He looked as good as ever in an Alliance t-shirt that was form-fitted to his muscular frame.  I recalled watching him do chin-ups in the Normandy’s hangar, the banter we’d shared when I’d insinuated that I enjoyed watching him work.  “ _You’ll have to try harder than that to make me blush,”_ he’d said, and I swore I had felt my own face flush.  Quickly shaking the memory from my head, I tried my best to put on a casual, even expression.    
                “Hey man, how’s it going?” James said.    
                “Good, James.  You?”    
                “Good, good.”  He paused as he took a moment to take in the room, seemingly impressed.  My cabin wasn’t too shabby, if I did say so myself.  I’d acquired a pretty decent collection of specimens in my aquarium, and my models of the Normandy and the Citadel were perched proudly on my desk.  He paced from one side of the room to the other, and I watched him in silence, waiting for him to continue.    
                “Wow,” Vega finally broke the silence, giving a whistle.  “So this is what I can look forward to when I get my own command.”  
                 An amused smile crooked up the corner of my mouth.  “You want your own ship, Vega?”  
                 He shrugged nonchalantly, still checking out the aquarium.  “Yeah, maybe one day.  When I’m old and I can’t fight worth shit anymore.”  
                 A playful glean crossed James’s eyes, and I lifted a single brow.  “You just come up here to make fun of your commander?” I accused.  
                 He grinned mischievously.  “Sorry, Lola.”  He turned from the glass window and faced me.  His expression turned from impish to suddenly thoughtful and somber.  “I guess... maybe I got some things on my mind.  I wanted to get your opinion on something.”  
                 Curious, I crossed my arms casually and leaned against my desk.    
                “Shoot.”  
                 James paused, as though choosing his words carefully, then asked, “What’d you do when they asked you to join the N7 program?  I mean, was it a no-brainer for you, or did you think about it before accepting?”  
                 Ah, so that’s where this was going.  He must have had an offer to join N7, and was asking me for my professional opinion.  Though I admittedly was a bit disappointed, I pondered over this question for a minute.  Clearly this was weighing on his mind, and I wanted to help him the best I could.  Finally, I replied, “The N7 program is a big deal.  It’s also a big commitment.”  
                “I hear that.”  
                “You get the best training, the best equipment, the best assignments...”  
                 James nodded in understanding.  “And they expect the best in return.”  
                “Yes they do.  Why you asking?”  
                 He leaned his back against a nearby wall, taking a deep breath before answering.  “Well, even with all the shit that’s going on, somebody, somewhere, managed to track me down and forward an N7 commendation.  It’s dated the same day the Reapers attacked Earth.”  
                 His voice gave away his thoughts; he was uncertain- reluctant, even, though I could understand why.  An invitation to join the N7 program was a huge honor, but also a giant responsibility.  
                “You don’t sound too thrilled,” I noted.    
                “Well, aside from the fact that there won’t be an N7 program if we don’t win this war, I just... Being a soldier’s the only thing I’ve ever been really good at.  And not ‘cause I tried.  Hell, I’d have kicked my ass out years ago.  Last time I had a command, I lost almost everyone- and they promoted me for it.  I guess I’m just not sure if I’m ready to lead again.  I don’t know if I want that responsibility.”    
                 There was a despondency in his tone that tugged at my heart strings.  I remembered him talking about a mistake he’d made where he’d lost his squad while fighting the Collectors.  It was clearly a sore subject for him, but I decided to press further. “You mentioned that before.  What went wrong?”  
                 James snorted a humorless chuckle.  “What didn’t go wrong?”  His head hanging low, he rubbed his eyes as though exhausted, then let out a heavy sigh.    
“We were out on patrol checking on some strange readings when the Collectors hit.  But they hit the colony first.  By the time we got back, most of the colonists had been subdued or abducted, including our C.O., Captain Toni.”  
                “So you were in charge.”  
                “Yeah.  We laid low for a bit, waiting for a chance to strike, but before we could, we were betrayed.  One of the colonists turned out to be a Cerberus spy working with the Collectors.  I had no choice.  I killed him, and destroyed the Collector ship.  Things got ugly.  They got out, but we lost most of the colonists and all but one of my squad.  Not exactly a textbook operation.”  
                 My heart went out to James, and I stifled the urge to reach my hand out to touch his shoulder.  “You can’t blame yourself for being put in a tough situation,” I assured him.  “And if you were promoted, then something must have gone right.”  
                “Sure, but...”  
                “If you’d saved them all, would things have worked out better?”  
                “I... I don’t know.  I don’t think so.”  
                 I gave him a sympathetic smile. “The right choice is usually not the easy one.”    
                “Yeah.  Did you know that before you joined the N7?”  
                 I nodded.  “Yep.  That’s why I was asked.  That’s why they asked you.  There’s not a single N7 that hasn’t sacrificed either themselves or their soldiers at some point.”  
                 James looked up and met my gaze.  I was struck by how piercing his eyes were, not just their dark color, but the emotion behind him.  It was like they were searching for something, for answers, almost child-like in their insistence.  I wanted to help him, to ease some of his doubt and fear, but I wasn’t sure how.    
                “So you think I should accept?”  
                 His question brought me abruptly back to reality.  Confident, I nodded.  “Assuming we survive this, it’s a no-brainer.  You’re a damn good soldier, Vega.  Don’t waste that opportunity.”  
                 Seemingly satisfied, James nodded.  “I’ll think about it.  Seriously.”  He paused.  “If you don’t mind, maybe don’t mention this to anyone else.”  
                “Of course not.”  
                “ _Gracias_.  Well, I think I’d better get back to the hangar- things here... It’s a little too soft for me.”  
I shrugged. “The bed’s a lot harder than it looks.”  
                “Are you flirting with me, Lola?”    
                 Vega took a step forward, his eyes sparkling with suggestion and a smile playing on his lips.  
                “What if I am?”  
                 My response must have surprised him, as the joking expression vanished from his gaze and he looked suddenly serious.  I was a bit surprised myself, and for a second I kicked myself mentally, thinking, _“Jesus, Jane, what are you doing?”_    
                 But I didn’t back down.  I was known for being direct, and so I held my ground, deciding that it was time to stop playing games.    
                “Tell me something, James.  All the jokes, the insinuations... Are you just messing around, or do you mean it?  Do you want something to happen between us?”  
                 James visibly swallowed, and I saw a hint of nervousness in his eyes, but he didn't seem completely spooked just yet.  “Well, I can’t say that I haven’t thought about it, but, um, I mean... you’re my commander.  Wouldn’t that... complicate things?”    
                “Maybe.  But what if... what if just for a moment, I wasn’t your C.O.? What if I was just Jane Shepard?”  
                 My heart was pounding, and I was certain he could hear it.  God, what the hell was I doing?  Maybe I'd been way off point, maybe he wasn't really interested at all, maybe I was making a huge mistake.  I suppose the worst that could happen was he'd say something like, "Thanks, Lola, but no thanks, I don't shit where I eat."  I'd be embarrassed for a while, but then things would get back to normal, he'd be a soldier and I'd be Commander again, and we'd pretend this never happened.  
                 Somehow- I wasn't sure exactly when it happened- I was standing just inches away from him, close enough to touch him, though I resisted the urge.  I'm fairly tall at five foot nine, but Vega's herculean form made me feel petite and almost delicate.  My breathing was shaky, and I was trembling, just slightly.  I wasn't sure where to look, so I focused by eyes on his neck tattoo while I waited with baited breath for him to speak.  I heard James chuckle, a low rumble in his barrel-sized chest, and I braced myself for whatever came next.  
                "Damn, Lola," he said, his voice a low murmur.  "I thought you'd never ask."    
                 I finally exhaled, and my breath came out in a relieved, if slightly nervous, laugh.  I lifted my chin to look up at him, and found that I'd edged toward him even closer, our heads just inches apart.  His dark eyes searched my face, and I met his gaze with what I was sure was a naked expression.    
                "Jane," I breathed.  "Not Lola."  
                 His lips curled into a smile.  "Jane," he repeated, as though tasting the word, trying it out.    
                 I lost it then.  My hands went to his neck, and I pulled his head down to merge his mouth with mine.  He groaned, and I matched the sound with one of my own as his hands moved down to my waist.  He pushed my lips apart and slowly slid his tongue into my mouth.  God, he tastes so good!  I opened my mouth wider, and our tongues and lips explored each other's eagerly.  I felt James's hands move to caress my back, then gently roam downward to cup my ass.  My breathing was rapid, and all I could think of was getting him into my bed as quickly as possible.    
                Still kissing him, I began to walk backward, pulling James with me.  Getting the hint, he followed in stride, his hands roaming from my buttocks up to my waist again.  When we reached the bed, I slowly reclined onto my back, looking up at him with suggestive eyes.  James quickly followed, gently placing his weight on top of me as we resumed kissing.  Our tongues entwined, I relished the feeling of his hands on me- my neck, my chest, my breasts, down my side to my hips.  Then his fingers were on my stomach, my thighs, my ass- he was touching every part of me, and my whole body trembled.    
                I wanted to touch him so badly, I could hardly stand it.  These clothes were becoming a serious nuisance, and apparently James felt the same way.  My hands went to his waist, pulling the hem of his shirt upward over his hard stomach and chest, and he assisted in pulling it off over his head and tossing it to the side.  While I eagerly searched his smooth, hard pectorals and abs, James's fingers were making quick work of the buttons on the front of my Alliance uniform.  His mouth skimmed from my lips down to my neck, and I sighed with pleasure, my hands moving over his muscled back as I just slightly grazed my nails over his skin.  I gasped when           James's hand went to my breast, cupping and squeezing it gently through my bra, his thumb expertly working to harden my nipple through the thin fabric.    
               Then his mouth moved lower, pulling down the cup to free my other breast completely, as his lips enveloped the tip and sucked gently.  I began to moan, running my fingers over his scalp and through his hair, crying out as his tongue flicked over one nipple and his hand continued to stroke and tease the other.  I was in such a haze of pleasure that I almost didn't notice his free hand sliding down, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband of my slacks… almost, until his fingers found my clitoris with expert precision.  I gasped, panting as his fingers and mouth worked me into a frenzy.  When I came, I had to bite my hand to keep from screaming.    
               I heard a satisfied sound come from Vega, something between a groan and a chuckle.  Determined to put him in his place, I put my hands on his shoulders, pushing hard to roll him over on his back.  I sat up, straddling him, and looked down at his perfect masculine figure.  He was naked from the waist up, and I took a moment to admire his tattooed, muscular form.  I also noted the obvious protrusion bulging from his tight pants- damn!     
              An amused smile came to his lips as James looked up at me.  "You do like being in command, don't you, Shepard?"    
             "Shut up, James."  I stopped his smart, beautiful mouth with a kiss, eagerly pushing my tongue inside to meld with his, then gently sucked his bottom lip between my teeth.  I pulled away finally, sitting up as I finished removing my top and my bra, and I grew heated when I saw James looking at me with a sober mien- all humor had abruptly vanished from his face, replaced with naked desire.    
              Eagerly, I went to work on the fly of his pants, and he assisted me by lifting his hips as I tugged the waist band over his hips and downward.  Only slightly distracted by his massive erection, I managed to discard his slacks and underwear completely and threw them on the floor.  He was completely naked now, and I took a moment to admire his very well-put-together body.  James was all bulk and muscle, and his golden brown skin gleamed in the ambient blue light.  His tattoos were numerous, as well as his scars, and I reminded myself to ask him about them at a later date.  At the moment, I was a bit preoccupied.  
              Finally I took his shaft in my hand, stroking it up and down rhythmically, and enjoying the sigh of appreciation my touch brought from him.  I brought my head down, teasing him slightly as I licked the head of his cock with the tip of my tongue.  Then I took him in my mouth, which was no easy feat considering his size.  I took him in as far as I could go, down to the base and back up again, steadily increasing my speed.  I stifled a chuckle at his strangled exclamation of _"Dios mio!_ ", but I didn't stop.  James's moans of pleasure spurred me on, and I finally stopped just before I figured he was about to pop.  
             After sitting back to finish removing the rest of my attire, I straddled him again and looked down into his eyes as I sank down on top of him, taking him slowly, deep into me.  Both of us groaned with satisfaction when he finally filled me completely, and I started riding him at a leisurely pace.  I closed my eyes and glorified at the feeling of him so deep inside me, then accelerated my movements as I sat up just slightly, then down again, pulling him out not quite totally before pushing back down and bringing him in again.    
             My heart pounded, and I no longer bothered to hold back my whimpers of pleasure.  Suddenly, James sat up, wrapping his arms around my back and cradling me as I rocked faster against him.  His head was buried in my breasts, and I heard his muffled groans as he repeatedly thrusted hard into me.  I felt the waves of my climax begin to wash over me, and I arched my back in ecstasy as I cried out, my head lifted towards the ceiling.  James followed right behind me, his yell of release resembling a triumphant battle cry.    
             Both of us out of breath and panting, we held each other close for several minutes before collapsing back onto the bed.  James was on his back, and I rolled off of him to curl up against his side.  I laid my hand on his chest, and he placed his arm around me, cradling me close.  
            "Wow," he breathed.  "That was amazing, Shepard.  Sorry… Jane."    
             I smiled.  "Yeah, it was."  
             "So, not to ruin the mood or anything, but I've got to ask you… was this just a one-time thing, or…?"  
             I ran my fingers over his chest, tracing the lines of his pectorals.  "God, I hope not," I replied.  "I mean, unless you want it to be."  
            "No!  Not at all.  I… I really do like you, Jane.  I just wasn't sure how you felt, and with the Reaper war and all- who knows if we'll live through all this, you know?"  
             I propped myself up to look him in the eye, placing my hand on his cheek.  "I like you, too, James.  And you're right- this war makes everything so uncertain.       But as long as we're here, alive, and together… we might as well enjoy the time we have."    
            "Yeah.  Makes sense."    
             My eyes shifted from his to the scar on his cheek, and I traced it gently with my finger.  "You ever gonna tell me about these scars of yours, Vega?"  
            "Maybe one day."  He grasped my hand and brought my fingers to his lips, kissing them gently.  He smiled at me, his silent way of telling me he wasn't offended by my bringing it up.  "It's getting late, though.  Maybe I should head back to my cabin."  
            "You could stay, if you want."  
            "You don't mind?  If people knew I was here, with you, they might talk."  
             I leaned in to give him a slow, languid kiss, pleased when he complied by opening his mouth and gently stroking his tongue against mine.  Finally, I pulled back and smiled down at him.    
            "Let them talk."  
  
  
_The boy was running again, and I did my best to keep up, winding through the dark, shadowy trees.  I was running as fast as I could, but it felt like I was moving in slow motion and I just couldn't get ahead.  The skies lit up with red lightning, and I heard the sound of a Reaper, off in the distance at first, but getting steadily closer.  I tried calling out to the boy: "Stop!  They're right on top of you, you'll be killed!"  But my words were stuck in my throat, and I lost sight of him again.  Then there were other voices, and I recognized the ones I'd lost- Kaidan, poor, sweet Kaidan, we might have had something if only… Then there was Tali, and Thane, and Mordin, and they were all calling out to me, calling my name.  Were they warning me, or accusing me?  I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have done better, I should have tried harder, it was all my fault!_  
             I sat up in bed panting, my body in a cold sweat.  I nearly forgot about James Vega beside me, who woke up and rubbed his eyes in a sleepy stupor.  
            "Hey, you okay?" he asked.  When I didn't answer, he sat up and put his arm around me, caressing my back in reassurance.  "What's wrong?"  
             I sighed heavily, squeezing the bridge of my nose between my fingers.  "Bad dream," I said.  "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."  
             James kissed my bare shoulder.  "It's all right.  You want to talk about it?"  
             I shook my head.  "No, but thanks."  I leaned back, rubbing my head against his cheek.  "I'm glad you're still here."  
            "No where else I'd rather be," James said.  "You sure you're okay?"  
            "Yeah.  Dream just shook me up a bit, that's all.  What time is it?"  
             James paused to look at the clock on the side table.  "About four-thirty."  
             I groaned.  "My alarm goes off in half an hour.  No chance of getting any more sleep, I guess."  
            "Well… I can think of something to pass the time, if you're interested."  His tone was more than suggestive, and I grinned as he kissed my neck.    
            "Maybe," I teased.  "What did you have in mind?"  
             He answered by putting a hand on my cheek and turning my head toward his, expertly kissing my mouth and teasing my lip with his tongue.  After a thorough tasting, he placed his hand on my chest and gently coaxed me down onto the bed.  I submitted gladly, relaxing on my back as James's lips trailed over my neck, then left a wet trail with his tongue, gliding over my collar bone and edging slowly downward.  His mouth found my breast, and I moaned.  He took both of them in his hands and lavished them one at a time, flicking his tongue over my nipples, then sucking them into his mouth.  I cried out with desire as he took one gently between his teeth, pulling at it and making it pucker.    
             Then his head moved lower, his mouth skimming my stomach, then lower still.  I tensed with anticipation when I realized his intention, and sure enough he found my center.  First he teased the outer lips with his tongue, then opened them with his fingers, spreading them to reveal my clit.  His tongue flicked rapidly against the nub, and I moaned with sweet abandon.  He sucked on the wetness, then he slowly slid a finger inside, followed by another, thrusting them gently in and out as he continued licking.  I closed my eyes and cried out, running my fingers through my hair and tugging at my scalp.  I lifted my hips to bring him even closer, and I felt as well as heard a deep rumble coming from his throat, the vibrations sending a shockwave of pleasure through me.  Then his hands went to my hips, holding me down as his mouth and tongue brought me to the edge, then there and back again, and I screamed at the final release.  I was gasping for breath when he moved up over me, and I firmly grasped his head and kissed him roughly, moaning as I tasted myself on his mouth.    
              Eager to have him inside me, I reached down and gripped him tight.  But it was James who was in command now, and he rolled me onto my side and spooned himself behind me.  He placed a hand under my thigh, lifting it and positioning himself to thrust in from behind.  Moaning, I buried my face into my outstretched arm, writhing as he plunged his cock into me over and over again.  Both of our bodies were slick with sweat, and James sank his teeth into my neck, bringing a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure.    
              Just as I thought I was about to come, James expertly changed our position so that I was on my hands and knees, and he thrust harder and faster from behind with his hands on my hips.  I whimpered as he pounded into me, and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, his shaft found my G-spot and I had to muffle my screams into a pillow.  James howled his release as he continued hammering, and finally he slowed, but didn't quite stop, slowly sliding in and out, almost retreating but not completely.  At last, he was still, and we were both panting and heaving to catch our breath.  He collapsed next to me on the bed, pulling me close and cradling me against him.    
             We were both quiet for a long time, our breathing labored.  Then my alarm went off, and James quickly reached over to slap the off button.  We laughed at the break in tension, and James kissed me, then pulled back to look at my face, stroking my cheek with his hand.  
            "God damn, you are beautiful," he told me.  
            I smiled, warmly grasping his hand in mine.  "You trying to make me blush, Vega?"  
            He grinned.  "Maybe a little."  
            I gave him a soft, brief kiss on the lips.  "Mission accomplished, soldier."  
   
   
   
  
  
   
  
   
  
  



End file.
